The arrival of high speed digital electronics and communication technology in radiological sciences is gradually changing the method and procedure of acquiring, viewing, communicating, and storing diagnostic images. It is imperative for diagnostic radiology departments to anticipate and prepare for this rapid technological change. One natural development along this line is the emergence of the digital radiology department. The purpose of this proposal is to research and develop prototype multiple digital viewing stations as a first major step in this direction. Two digital image viewing stations will be installed in two of the ten diagnostic sections in the Department of Radiological Sciences, UCLA. Each station will allow simultaneous viewing and manipulation of up to six images. One station will be a mobile unit which can also be used for medical consultation or conferences. Both stations will be connected to the Image Processing Laboratory within the Department by a Broadband communication system. A number of evaluations will be undertaken. These include attitude and opinions, task analysis, visual psychophysics, operator performance, cost analysis, as well as interviews and group sessions. The experience of developing these two stations along with these evaluations will provide the answers to four questions which must be answered before a digital radiology department can be developed: 1. Can we develop multiple digital image viewing stations with state-of-the-art technology? 2. Is it cost-effective to have multiple digital image viewing stations? 3. After they have been exposed to them, will the clinicians accept digital viewing stations? 4. What is the impact on hospital operation when x-ray films are no longer needed?